Curse
by Kotobukireji
Summary: the all high and mighty rat Yuki sohma has been caught spacing out and acting flimsy by a person who is known for doing that, kyo sohma. He knows he doesn't care about the rat or whatever he thinks about since it didn't really matter to him.But if whatever Yuki does start to affect him immensely, and maybe even change him?
1. Chapter 1

Kyo isn't technically spying on Yuki as everybody thought.

He just found it amusing looking at how brainless the all high and mighty rat has become during the past few days of always blanking out when someone would ask him about the family or just completely ignore shigure and Tohru when they asked him how was school or something.

he didn't care for Yuki to stare at him all day. He just enjoys this new Yuki cause he isn't mean to him for once. Actually, he has been freakishly nice to him ever since he started acting like this which is something that only occurs once in a million years.

Kyo lets out a huge sigh as he watches Yuki's slump back from his view since he was perched opposite the window at the back of the classroom with Yuki, surprisingly who was in front of him, as cups his chin in the palm of his hand to his fingers tap irritatingly against it.

It had been since three hours into the second half of class and so far, Kyo could tell that Yuki wasn't paying attention today as well.

He raises his eyebrow at the rat as he tries annoying the boy even further by bringing his foot up, tapping it against the floor with his shoes whilst leaning himself back on the chair to reach his legs further onto Yuki's chair to hit the legs it stood on. He was going to get caught but it was for the greater good in seeing if he could crack open his shell.

Kyo reluctantly leans over his desk to reach up behind Yuki, whispering."Oi, what the heck do you think your doing you damn rat-"

"Kyo sohma." Miss Sakakibara calls out as she turns around from the bored,glaring at Kyo as a shiver down his spine as the whole class in unison all turn their heads behind giving Kyo a apologetic look.

Crap.

Kyo huffs in defeat as he places his back on the chair once again to show no irritation towards Yuki, with his hands shoving back into his pockets as he weirdly gawks Yuki from behind in confusion.

"Your going to get in trouble again if you do that again kyo." Yuki says as he turns his head to the side.

"Oh yeah? now why is it all of a sudden that you care huh?" Kyo asks with a stingy tone in his voice as he tries to keep the noise down from the teacher.

"Because i do." Yuki informs.

"Funny cause that's not the darn rat I grew up always curses me out and what not like you didn't give a damn what happened to me-"

"Kyo is that you again? See me after class."

Yuki drops his head down as he looms away with the teacher looking back at both of them especially Kyo, leaving kyo hanging for an explanation.

as the teachers glare was fixated on him, Kyo crosses his arms in annoyance as he places his back on the chair once again for the second time, tapping his fingers on his triceps in irritation. He had to find out sooner or later what the heck has made yuki so damn fragile around everyone now...

The bell for the end of school finally rung as the sounds of screeching and rustling began to arise and echo in the hall all by the school kids who were rushing out to go home with the exception of Kyo who was too mindless to care about going home as he was at his locker, grabbing the few excess stuff any stray cat would not like to leave rotten like his apple, shoving it into his saddle bag.

Kyo groans, tearing through his book covers in irritation as he shoves them into his bag at the thought of what happened in the classroom with Yuki, feeling that one annoying presence that was bugging him as he did so.

Hatsuharu.

Hatsuharu bangs his locker beside kyo loudly to close it shut as he shifts his body to face kyo whilst leaning on his locker by the elbow with a wicked smirk. "Waddup cat, Got rejected by a girl you like?" He asks teasingly as he pokes Kyo's arm.

Kyo shot him a glance of anger as he could not care less about him right now as he closes the door on his locker to hold onto his apple. "Grow up Hatsuharu, its none of your business." He bites back.

"Sheesh, aren't cats supposed to be a little more.. cuddly-wuddly then bitter? Did you miss your breakfast this morning or somethin?"

"More like Yuki missed his damn breakfast this morning with given Tohru a proper reason."

Hatsuharu's eyes widens in surprise. "Yuki missed breakfast?"

"Don't ask me, I didn't do anything to upset him this time neither did I even cause this new side of the damn rat." He takes a bite of the apple roughly like he was biting through meat as he was built up with such wonder it frustrated his brain for the first time.

Hatsuharu nods slowly in confusion whilst looking at him side eye. "Uhh Huh..."

They both stand there in an awkward silence as time moves on with kyo obviously looking the opposite direction whilst eating his apple as he thought Hatsuharu would put him off eating, as hatsuharu would just blanky look towards the ground with the few casual tilts of the head up at people walking past them who bumped into his shoulder, before his head shoots straight up towards the other side of the school from the corner of Kyo's eye, as he taps kyos shoulder to get his attention.

"Check it out, its Miss sakakibara and Yuki." He points out.

Kyo sighs as he looks in their direction, watching the small rat trying to avoid eye contact with miss Sakakibara by hunching his back to look towards the ground, with his hands clutching onto the edge of his top like he was almost about to cry.

Kyo however was rather interested in this new state of Yuki and tries to mute out everybody's shouting and laughter to focus only on their conversation, only picking up miss Sakakibaras voice In the process. It wasn't that he was curious about what Yuki had done or if they were finally realizing how much of a idiot Yuki really was. But she might have notice Yuki's time to time snoozes in class or zoning out that she has now called him out on it. If that was the case he needs to find out immediately what in the actual world is wrong with him.

"Im going to be in the bathroom for a moment, don't wait up. " Kyo drifts off with the apple leaving his hand to drop to the floor, leaving Hatsuharu hanging speechless next to the locker as he makes his way towards them.

It was quiet where they were since they were away from the everyone in the main hall.

Kyo gulp down his clogging up sliva in his throat hard as he slowly and swiftly,trying not to make any noise,crept up towards the edge of the wall that was blocking his view from them, leaning his head towards the side to hear in on their conversation.

"Yuki, I know you're a straight A student but this type of zoning out in class and sleeping during teachers lectures is something that isn't like you. Is something bothering you or anything?" Miss Sakakibara asks him worriedly.

Kyo couldn't make it out properly but he could definitely sense Yuki fidgeting a little in his stance. It's miss Sakakibara after all.

"N-no everything is fine miss Sakakibara. I was just tired is all, I promise that type of behavior won't happen again." Yuki's frail voice answers back with minor stutter in his words.

Kyo knew he was lying straight through that sweet manipulating facade of his like the manipulating rat he was of the zodiac.

Kyo blinks as he watches miss place her hand onto his shoulder comfortingly to make him look back up towards her with her face showing a hint of concern for him. "Are you sure everything is alright? I feel as though Kyo has some sort of play in this from what I saw. Are you sure he isn't bothering you?"

Kyo smirks at the comment, slightly mad but intrigued as to why his name would be mentioned in his behavior when he himself hasn't done anything to make him this way and knows Yuki has been like this since the last day of summer break.

Kyo steps closer to the edge of the wall to hear in on his answer, making sure he didn't make a sound whilst gripping onto the edge tightly in anticipation.

Yuki stutteres. "U-um...well, that's is.."

Ah, Kyo chan-" an oh so familiar voice that was interrupted by something rises from behind him.

It was Momiji.

"Damn it."Kyo turns around quickly enraged to see the happy- go-lucky rabbit prancing towards him with hatsuharu next to him who has his hand covering Momiji's mouth which was probably the reason why he was interrupted as Momiji stop in front of kyo to tilt his head in confusion.

"Why's kyo acting so mysterious like that?" He grumbles through Hatsuharu's had just about had it with that bunny.

Hatsuharu shrugs."Beats me, im curious to know the same thing..." he devilishly turns his direction towards Kyo to give him a questioning glare.

And he was so close to knowing if he was responsible for Yuki acting so weirdly. Damn them.

kyo stumbles on to his feet as his eyes widened at the presence of the duo to act clueless as to what was going on, as he looks straight towards them with a flustered face of a bright red color as it heats up in his cheeks that made him directshis attention out the window shyly . "U-uh. um...well thats..."

"He came to collect me."

Kyo turns around to see the rat, all mature like and unharmed with his tie done up properly with a nicely done up uniform that was flattened onto his small fragile body that he owns, with that smug smile of a prince that complemented his dark purple hair that went down the sides of his face. God he was so annoyingly well brought up that kyo despises it so much.

"Y-yuki.." Kyo's mouth flys open in shock as he thought Yuki might have noticed he was listening in on their conversation the entire time as he slowly walks pass kyo, not even glancing back at him once as he stands in the center of them all, making kyo bite his lip anxiously.

He must have noticed,Damn it.

Hatsuharu did his usual cling to yuki shirt thing as he holds the corner of Yuk's sleeve in between his thumbs as a whole new haru taking place. "Welcome back Yuki." He says all cutesy like as he looks up at him before looking back at Kyo who was shaking a bit in his legs.

"U-uh..."Momiji who looks confused at this point looks at Kyo side eye, only catching Kyo's glance to make Kyo look back down to the floor in embarrassment.

Kyo didn't know what to say at this point right as he was already caught listening in on Yuki since There's no way in a million years they were gonna erase this from their memory unless shigure did.

"Welp," Momiji claps his hands together smiling. "now we can go home since the whole family is here!" Momiji praises with an awkward giggle.

Yuki,who Kyo thought wasn't bothered to question him mindlessly nods at them, smiling."Yes let's do that, we can't let tohru wait any longer-"

Kyo cuts him off as he grasp Yuki's shoulder tightly with his hand to let his nails prick him into staying still, with his head still tilted down as he could feel everyone's eyes looking at him more confused then ever.

Kyo slowly lifts his head up."We..we will catch up to you guys, you two go-"

"No, its fine. We're all heading off together aren't we not? ." Yuki turns his head around to give Kyo a faint smile, making Kyo a little frightened as to what he was going to say back.

"Im ok, really." He assures him.

Kyo eyes winden at Yuki as he turns his back on him to walk past them all, disregarding what he needed to say with the speechless and perplexed faces on Hatsuharu and Momiji along with kyo standing there, flabbergasted into irritation

Momiji and Hatsuharu look at each other once more before turning back as well on to rejoin Yuki as they left Kyo standing in the corridor all by himself as they walk off.

Kyo was starting to get more and more irritated. He wants to know at least if something had or was happening so he could bring it up to Shigure or he couldn't do that with him being so damn dull and timid all the time whilst trying to avoid anyone who approached him about trying to help him.

"Damn him!" Kyo grits his teeth in annoyance to why he was thinking so much about himas he walks behind them with his legs kicking against the ground at each step.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the start of the weekend and the start of supposedly what kyo calls it, 'time to be alone' period were it mainly consists of him staying in the house to catch up on some sleep,training, and maybe finish off some of the assignments he still had not yet completed for school.

But amongst all that he still couldn't get his head straight after that incursion with Yuki. Ever since they came back from school the other day, Yuki has become even more sick with serving him dinner and letting him in the shower first when they both stood in front of it. He even offered to help with any of his assignments that he had trouble with completing. It scares Kyo to witness this nice side of Yuki when all his life he's known him to be the zodiac bearer of the Rat and he the bearer of the cat so they're relationship was hate towards one another. But with this, he just couldn't think straight anymore on whether he should accept this side of him, or just hit him back ten times as hard to show he is still is his polar opposite.

Kyo groans in confusion underneath the bed covers whilst shuffling his head towards the side were the door stood far off in front of him, as he couldn't help but squint his eyes at that stomach churning stench he always dreaded to smell in the morning.

Leaks.

He scrunches his nose up to block anymore of that horrid smell coming into him as he lifts himself up let the bed covers fall off his topless body loosely, rubbing his sleepy eyes against the back of his thumb whilst rubbing his stomach in starvation. With all this thinking it was making him more hungrier than ever.

Sighing, he grabs his grey shirt from the dressing table opposite his bed as hr roughly pulls it over his head to put it on as he made his way out the bed from the side to walk to the door.

He couldn't help but stop at the mirror to look at his messy appearance that consisted of his bed hair and his shirt that was barely even ironed as he tries to picture what the all high and mighty prince Yuki would be dressed right now, probably looking as fashionable as always with his smug smile Kyo just couldn't stand. But then again, why does he need to picture him anyway? He is his own person not kyo so why is he picturing his white shean body glistening from his clothes and his damp silky hair slouching over his forehead like he had just come out of the shower all hot and steamy from the heat...

Kyo realizes he was drifting off about Yuki as his cheeks turn another shade of pink with him fondling with his hair a little, before he also realized what he was doing.

"God what am I doing.., ugh." Kyo turns away from the mirror embarrsingly as he makes his way out the door to join them downstairs.

The smell of leaks began to emit from the lounge room as he instantly cover his nose so he could smell no more, sliding the door to the side to see a huge bowl of uncooked leaks and another two bowls of white rice lined up with fish all served and ready to be eaten.

Kyo stomach lowly grumbles in hunger as he turns his head to the kitchen to see Shigure and Tohru talking and setting up the bowls which was usually a job Yuki would always offer to do, before his eyes land on the mysterious rat sitting over on the edge front porch.

he was all warmly dressed in his purple Yukata and his perfect bed hair all flattened out like he was already ready for the days journey ahead of him with his face glistening in the sunlight like a vampire. God he didn't even have to try and he would still be perfect. Damn him.

Kyo looks at him side eye before walking into the lounge room to sit opposite Tohru's cushion, as he couldn't help but look at Yuki once more from behind wondering about what type of things is he thinking of now and if he will ever tell anyone what's bugging him so much. Kyo knows Yuki doesn't care what the cat thinks about him, but it's just everything so far is somewhat distracting kyo for some reason like he needs to find out soon so he could go back to living normally without having to worry for him. He hates to admit it but he misses they time to time fights they use to have. That's was the only thing that would keep them together as opposites.

Kyo lets out a sigh that noted everyone he was here, as he places his palm under his chin to rest his head whilst hearing the doors slide open to show Shigure and Tohru coming out with two small bowls of what smelt like honey chicken and lettuce.

Kyo blushes as he was still looking at Yuki from behind as he quickly looks down to the ground, not wanting to show he was looking at him the entire time as he heard Shigure gasp.

"Ah!, nice to see you up and early Kyo" Shigure ponders with that smug smile of his as he fans himself with his fan.

"Hmn"Kyo groans as usual im reply as he looks up towards them to watch Tohru make her way to sit next to him, quickly glancing back at the rat boy to see if he was going to say a remark back at him or just compliment Tohru's outfit today. But he was still keeping quiet whilst sitting there like he didn't even hear a thing.

Kyo looks back as he notices Shigure tilting his head in amazement as he looks towards Yuki in confusion. "Huh, that's funny wouldn't you be saying something right now Yuki?" He asks.

Kyo amusing rolls his eyes as he took his hand off his chin to grab his pair of chopsticks, snickering. "Don't worry I think Yuki is going through that puberty stage in his life and is trying to avoid talking to us with that cracked voice of his." Kyo says, looking up to see if he would turn around to argue something back at him.

Yuki however lets out a sigh,m which sparks Kyo a little, as he slowly turns his head to look at Kyo for a moment, Both eyeing each other down before Yukis lips lift up into a warmly smile, giggling earnestly. "Sorry im just not really feeling like fighting today." He answers back.

Kyo, feeling so embarrassed and flustered at the same time, couldn't hold back after that small jester with his heart was thumping fast in his chest at the sight of Yuki's laugh that complemented that warm sadistic smile of his, feeling his cheeks heat up into a blush.

God he wants to hit him over the head for making him so embarrassed in front of everyone like that.

Kyo bit his lip in irritation as he turns around to see Tohru and Shigure looking towards the cat awkwardly.

"Y-yeah yeah what ever... damn cat." He mumbles awkwardly as he grabs his bowl of rice and scrapping it into his mouth with the chopsticks.

The whole breakfast was mostly of Shigure and Tohru mostly talking amongst themselve about stuff that happened over the week and plans for the weekend with Kyo who was flustered as ever just listening in as usual as he ate, not forgetting about the rat that had perched himself on the porch in front of the house that didn't budged a single moment whilst sitting there. calm as ever.

They finish up their their food with them all being stuffed and bloated except Yuki, as Kyo crosses his legs to make himself comfortable as he looks at Shigure in boredom. Kyo wanted to do something after that moment with Yuki so they could forget about it.

Shigure tilts his head up from his paper to look back at Kyo, in between noises of Tohru plating up the plates together. "Hm, something wrong Kyo you seem a little down." He asks curiously smirking a bit.

Kyo sighs, blushing a little. "I dunno...im bored and I want to do something even though I usually stay in my room on days like this.." he says.

Shigure flips his paper as he raises an eyebrow at him. "Go out? That's a rare thing for you to say Kyo, you hate even being around us when we are out so what's the new switch up? Missing your girlfriend?" He smirks wickedly this time.

Kyo gets a shiver down his spine at the thought of her, shaking his head vigorously. "N-no not her, god no.I just...I guess now I feel like doing something since I won't have much time yet." He says, glancing towards the Rat who had tilted his head a little like he about to looks towards him.

He reacts to that yet not before? What's with him..

"That wouldn't be a bad idea actually." Tohru pops her head out from the gap between the door with a smile. "There's a private beach my mother used to take us too for a holiday. We could hire one of the beach houses that sit alongside it and maybe invite the others like Hatori and Momiji."

Yuki and Kyo spoke up. "Uhh that's not really a good idea-"

"That's a wonderful idea Tohru!"Shigure speaks up in excitement, disregarding Kyo and Yuki's plea of 'no'. He knew once Shigure likes an idea he never backs away from it.

Kyo sighs in defeat as he turns around to notice Yuki was starring at him. He wasn't just casually starring at him to provoke him, he was just starring at him like he felt sorry for Kyo or wanted to say something sad to him.

Kyo slowly, tilts his head at him, watching as Yuki quickly looks back towards the front like he as well was embarrassed as he scampers off the porch,walking off into the garden.

"That boy is a mysterious one indeed. Right, Kyo?" Kyo turns back to see Shigure staring out towards Yuki in bewilderment before letting out a sigh as he looks back towards Kyo. "Kyo?"

Kyo nods as he staggers onto his feet, biting his bottom lip. "Um, im gonna go pack my bags so.." he looks down as he clutches the side of his pants tightly with his hands "d-don't disturb me."

Kyo's face was flustered as he walks past Tohru in the kitchen, walking up the stairs to his room.

He closes the door behind, and instantly slams his hand against the door not even caring if it disturbed anyone. "Damn him." He grits his teeths in annoyance at the thought of Yuki, as he combs his fingers through his hair roughly. He can't stand being mocked by that imbecile of a cat in front of everyone and then slyly walks off like nothing even happened then. He is acting so freaking weird, he couldn't take Yuki's sweet side like this anymore. His heart was aching at that stupid smile and his sweet innocent giggle and...fuck he just couldn't take it.

Kyo breathed in heavily as his heart began beating in his chest rapidly at the thought of Yuki, as he brought his hand up towards his forehead to feel how hot he had become with sweat dripping down onto his skin.

"Yuki..." he breaths out, looking up towards the roof to picture the purple haired boy's smile.

He wants to know what this feeling was. He wants to know why he was so persistent in knowing what was bothering him so much to the point he was thinking about him every moment. He knew he and Yuki are polar opposites and these things shouldn't occur. But, he wants to know so this weird feeling could stop.

Kyo peers down to his crotch to see a bulge popping up against the fabric of his pants as each thought made him grow hard for Yuki, feeling it twitch and prod in mere agony for kyos hand wrapped around it to jerk it off.

Kyo bites his lip. Slowly, he reaches his hand down towards his bulge to rub his finger over the tip in circles as he felt how damp that spot had become, before unzipping his pants to wrap his hand fully around his hard throbbing cock to jerk himself off slowly.

"Y-yuki..."He moans out as he tilts his head back to close his eyes to picture Yuki's mouth wrapping around his cock with his warm soaked up mouth covering it in his sliva to devour and lick up his pre-cum. God he doesn't know why he was getting so aroused by the thought of Yuki, but he wants him so bad now.

Kyo jerk become a little more faster as he reaches his climax, covering his mouth from the loud moan that was escaping his lips as he slides down the door to sit down on the ground as he breathed out heavily.

His fingers were sticky, erotic with pure white cum covering his fingers to the brim with the smell of the room becoming of sex and pure pleasure, with Yuki being his entire center of was still so hard and hellah horny right now and he still didn't know why he was so damn turned by Yuki.

A small knock was heard on the door, followed by a faint voice. "K-Kyo?" Yuki calls out.

"Y-yuki!"Kyo shrieks in embarrassment as he quickly fumbles with his pants to zip it back up before stumbling up to his feet to make his way to his dressing table to get a spare piece of towel he always kept in the top drawer for 'emergencies', wiping away the cum splattered over his fingers as he calls out to him. "Yeah?"

Yuki stutters. "Shigure wants to know if your ready to go now..."

"U-uh...just give me a minute!" Kyo answers back stuttering as he places the used towel back into the drawer before pushing it back into place as he walks off towards his wardrobe to grab a couple of clothes.

"God if Yuki heard him he would never be able to forgive himself.." he thought as he rummages through his clothes to find a new pair of pants seeing as his one was wet, and clothes to take on the journey.

He quickly finishes up his bag as he puts the last item's in as he swings it over his shoulder to rest, taking one last look in the mirror to make sure no stains were left on him so Yuki wouldn't tease him for being such a perverted cat as he walks out of the room before closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

This car ride to the beach was going to be very awkward indeed.

Tohru,kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Kagome and Momiji were all cramped and pushed into the back seat of the car that only consisted of four seats with some people having to double with Kyo, not surprisingly being placed with the mood swing Yuki who was practically almost sitting on Kyo's knee at this time, with both of them flustered as ever especially Kyo would had just jerked himself off at the boy. He didn't know what to do now with Yuki being on top of him and his arousal still slightly high. He could ask him to move off him so he could calm down a little so he didn't embarrass himself in front of everyone again. But then this could be a great opportunity to ask him what it was that triggered Yuki to be acting all worked up like this and maybe even get to help him. Either way he wasn't going to enjoy this car trip one bit with Yuki.

Hatori and Shigure were out of the warzone as they were sitting in the front of the car with Shigure on the wheel and Hatori in the passenger's seat, as Hatori turns his head back to look at the fiasco that was taking place.

"Are your seatbelts on?" He asks.

"Yes." Everyone replies except Yuki and Kyo. With there position right now they did not want to say a word to anyone.

Shigure excitedly turns on the engine with the car keys tapping away at the wheel."Alrighty then its off to the beach we go!"

The car began to accelerate backwards off the drive way, having a bump at the end which made everyone jump a little in the air, causing Yuki to sit in Kyo's lap completely.

His cheeks begin to heat up at the feeling of Yuki grinding on his crotch a little on him to move off onto his knee once again whilst making Kyo get a shiver down his spine like he wanted to punch the rat in the rib so he could stay still, as he keeps his cool, turning his head embarrassingly to glance out the window.

This was going to be one of the most excruciating drives Kyo has ever been on.

It was mid-halfway towards their private beach with them having to take a different turn off the highway that was going to drive them straight there, as Kyo who was starting to get used to Yuki uncomfortably sitting on him for the first time turns his around from the window to see what everyone else was up to.

Tohru and kagome were looking at a magazine filled with clothing items with Momiji and Hatsuharu bickering and almost playfully arguing amongst each other, with Hatsuharu blocking everyone's noise out as he listened to music with his phone.

But as for Yuki however, kyo could tell he was becoming so fidgety that every time they had the slightest bump he would grip onto the seat underneath him so he could keep himself stable and not move so much on Kyo's lap. At this point in time, Kyo was starting to become more curious then ever as to what was going on in that timid boys brain right now. He knows Yuki doesn't care about Kyo or anything. But if he can still sense the cat and get flustered about this, then he really wants to know more about Yuki and see at least if he could try and help so they could go back to the way they used to be.

"Yuki kyo, your awfully quiet for two rivals is everything okay back there?" Shigure asks as Kyo notices him trying to look at them from the rear mirror as he instantly looks away from him.

They didn't don't say a word back to shigure as they both look the opposite direction with embarrassment only filtering their brains right now as they kept their eyes off each other so they wouldn't have to explain anything that was happening.

Shigure sighs at the two, keeping his eyes on the road, before he instantly hits a small bump making everyone jump into the air not even turning around to apologize.

Kyos cheeks heats up as his crotch was now sitting underneath Yuki's ass that was pressing firmly against his died out bulge from his morning activity, feeling Yuki shiver in his whole body as he turns his head to the side to look at him.

He didn't know what to say. Their eyes were both fixated on each other,with Kyo being able to see through the timid rats pure purple bulging eyes that complemented his beautiful face that one could stare at for days. God if only he could know what was bothering him, he would give anything to help Yuki...

blinking out of his imagination and shaking his head a little bit, he realizes Yuki was becoming more redder than usual with his mouth almost parted open like he was about to say something to him.

But then Kyo's eyes widen. Realizing what triggered Yuki He slowly tilts his head down at his crotch to see his cock once again, bulging on his pants to press firmly up against Yuki's bottom, not even twitching or dying down whilst it leaks a small amount of pre-cum through the fabric. He is getting aroused again at his thoughts. But this time Yuki was able to see the whole thing.

Kyo bit his bottom lip anxiously, lifting his head back up to meet Yuki's wide open eyes which from what Kyo could tell he was frightened at this, as Kyo stretches out his hand to cover it up.

unexpectedly Yuki intervenes with Kyo from reaching out his hand, grabbing hold of Kyo's wrists tightly, without giving Kyo a reason as he looks back up to him with a puzzled look

"W-what are you doing Yuki?!" Kyo whispers angrily turning to the side to see if anyone had heard him. Luckily, no one did.

Yuki doesn't answer since his face was the one who would always do the talking as his cheeks turns a Crimson red color on the sides along with his eyes bulging all cutesy like at Kyo for his answer. He wants to touch Kyo and Kyo couldn't fight him back with this grip on him. Damn him for being so cute.

Kyo, who was more worried and confused as ever reluctantly gives in, not wanting to cause a scene in the corner of the car as his cheeks fluster in humiliation since this was going to be the first time he would ever feel Yuki touch him, as he slowly places his hand on his other thigh to grip a piece of his pants tightly.

He watches Yuki start to slowly unbuckle his pants in a secretive manor with Kyo casually from time to time looking back to see if anyone could hear them as his cock finally sprung out the gap in between his zipper.

Kyo bites on his bottom lip anxiously as his thick, bulging cock was now in Yuki's cold but seemingly warm hand, leaking a trail of white semen down his shaft and onto Yuki to mak Kyo close his eyes shut in complete embarrassment as to what Yuki was thinking about this right now, holding onto his pants tighter.

He felt it. The cold hand of the rats begining to start jerking up and down his cock slowly to start off with whilst circling his thumb over the brim to collect or more rather wipe off the excess cum that had already leaked out.

Being unable to help but moan, he slowly tilt his head back onto the seat to look at him,whilst the grip on his pants slowly dies down from his strokes as he reaches out his hand to grab onto the bottom edge of Yuki's top.

"Mmnngh y-yuki.." he breaths out.

still trying to adjust to Yuki being all nice and timid to him like this, he couldn't call this the act of being nice since as it was more on the pleasuring scale of things that maybe, this entire time Yuki wanted to touch Kyo and make him cum. On the other hand, he could maybe be even crushing on kyo this entire time...

Kyo mentally shakes the thought out of his head to focus back on Yuki, watching as he himself starts to get hard in his pants with Yuki slowly bringing the pace up a little more at Kyo's cock in a vigorous manner to make him cum.

Kyos breathing became more rougher than usual with his crotch begins to meet Yuki's jerks as he bucking his hips up for more friction to make himself cum whilst closing his eyes.

"F-fuck yuki mmmn..."he moans quietly as the grip on his shirt was still holding on. He wish Yuki could say something so this wouldn't be so awkward for him.

The final jerks start to haunt kyo seeing as he didn't want this to end, as he bucks his hips up a little more faster into Yuki's handjob before biting his lip down to hold in the moans as he releases his white semen into his hands.

"A-ahh." Kyo breaths in and out slowly turning his head around to see if anyone had heard them. Kagome and Tohru were asleep along with Momiji who was sleeping on Hatsuharu shoulder, as Hatsuharu was busy typing away on his mobile while listening to his music full blast. Typical.

He let's out a sigh as he turns his direction back towards Yuki who was also starring back at him intensely, not saying a word or even moving his hand away from his crotch as they stood there for a moment.

Kyo blushes,opening his mouth to say something but cuts himself off as watches Yuki pull his hand away from his cock, licking up the cum all over his fingers embarrassingly as he turns back around.

Kyo was so confused at this point about Yuki. He didn't know if he loves him or hates him, neither did he know what was wrong and if the problem he had was Kyo the entire time. God if only he could tell him.

He let's go of Yuki's shirt in annoyance at himself, as he zips his pants back up.

It wasn't so long until they arrived at the private beach near the okinawa reserve with everyone already refreshed and rejuvenated from the car drive besides Kuo and Yuki, as everyone was grabbing their luggage from the car boot to take them to the lodges.

Kyo, Hatsuharu, momiji and Yuki all start to make their way up the huge staircase outside the door that lead towards the male half of the lodge, with Yuki standing far behind kyo like he didn't want to be around him. He still owed him ar least one explanation as to why he jerked him off in the car.

Kyo looks back to see Hatsuharu unplugging his earphones and shoving it into his pocket before turning around to look at kyo curiously. "So..you gonna tell me what happened?"

"w-what do you mean?.." he asks as he bites his lip, glancing at Yuki for a mere second before turning back to him.

Hatsuharu let's out a chuckle as he brought himself to walk in between Kyo and Yuki."Oh come on you were in the wide open you two."

Kyo brings himself to a stop as he slowly turns around to look at Hatsuharu, eyes widening in terror as his heart began to race in his chest. He thought Hatsuharu couldn't hear Kyo or even see what they were doing because he was on his phone. Could he have really heard them the entire time?

He eyes direct behind Hatsuharu to see Yuki was scared as well with his head peering down to the ground, clutching the strap of his bag tightly in worry. In Kyo's defense it was Yuki would randomly decided to hand job him not him.

"Whatever do you mean Hatsuharu?.."Yuki speaks up in a dull tone frightening kyo a little. So he can speak after all..

The cat watches as Hatsuharu stood in the middle of them, speechless and from what Kyo could see a little bit scared from the tone of Yuki's voice as he stutters, rubbing the back of his head. "Y-you know at the school? Both of you were together after hours and didn't really explain what happened."

"Oh." Kyo blinks before letting out a huge sigh of relief, turning around to face the front.

He explaines."I was going to collect something for my assignments that was vital for my work but then I ran into him. I would've challenged to a fight him then and there but he looked to weak to fight." he gawks Yuki from the corner of his eyes to show he was covering up for him. He better ow him next time for this.

"Ohhh..okay then." Hatsuharu smiles, rejoining kyo from behind.

With that situation out of the way they enter through the door to the boys lodge with the smell of burning wood Firstly corrupting Kyo's nose making him flicker a little, as he inspects the place from top to bottom.

It wasn't a bad decor in Kyo's eyes with the timber flooring and wooden planks that went along the walls as well as nicely lit yellow lighting that complemented it. It had a homely feel to it which is something kyo likes the most when being inside a house.

Kyo takes a step forward to look around before instantly being brushed past by Momiji who runs pass him, almost making him drop his back on his feet.

"Oi! Watch where ya going you damn hare! " he barks.

Momiji stops running to turn around to look at Kyo, grinning. "Hehe sorry I just couldn't help myself. I wanna look around the place."

"We all do ya damn hare so next time watch it!"

"Waaa Kyo's being being mean to me.." he sulks.

Hatsuharu slaps kyo over the head to make him stop with kyo groaning as he looks back up to him, holding the top of his head in pain. " What was that for?!"

"You hurt Momiji."

"Heyy!-"

Kyo stops arguing. A small noise of laughter came from behind as he turns around to see him, Yuki for onc finally showing some emotion as he was laughing so warmly towards them, with his hand holding onto his stomach with his eyes crying tears of joy for once in his life. He was so beautiful when he laughs. And not only that, that was the first time anyone had ever see him laugh like that.

Kyo blushes as he looks towards the side, rubbing his cheek awkwardly with his thumb. "J-jeez.."

They all walk up the next flight of stairs that was on the side of the lounge room as they reached three bedroom doors that had two beds inside each. They were going to have to double up in bed whilst staying here.

Kyo looks towards Hatsuharu who was busy reading what number each door had for some reason, as Momiji steps out of the pack towards Hatsuharu.

"Im going to share with Haru kun!" He exclaims excitedly as he opens the door to their new room.

Kyo panics, stuttering as he stretches his hand out towards them. "W-wait a second momiji!-"

"Byeee~" momiji snickers as he quickly pushes himself and Hatsuharu inside the room before Kyo could utter another word. Damn that rabbit.

He 'tsk' in annoyance as he glances towards the the rat who stood their speechless, looking towards the cat with wide open eye's.

Kyo gulps down the clogging saliva in his throat as he coughs flustered, looking away. "W-well what are you waiting for? Pick a room."

The rat turns he's head back around, walking towards the door of the room he wanted to stay in as he picks the one furthest away from the others.

"im going to ask him what's wrong with him tonight." He thought as he sees him point towards the door.

Kyo takes a deep breath in to keep his cool, walking up towards Yuki as he opens the door to their room.

As they entered the room the first thing that Kyo spots were two beds sitting opposite each other,along with a small cable television perched against the wall with a huge window placed on the left that looks out towards the beach.

It was big, spacious enough for Kyo to separate himself from Yuki so he wouldn't start getting that tingling feeling again.

Yuki was the first to move as Kyo watches him walk towards the beds like kyo wasn't in the room,placing his luggage on his bed.

"You gonna keep acting like nothing happened?" Kyo speaks up, his voice becoming a little more raspy in anger.

The rat just glances at kyo, not changing that annoying blank face he does as he sighs, letting go of his bag as he walks back to the entrance.

Kyo reaches his hand out. Blocking the rats pathway whilst doing so as he couldn't run away from this one. Kyo was desperate, and this time he needed to know what was bugging him so much.

Yuki slowly turns his head towards the side to meet kyos eyes, tilting his head. "What do you mean Kyo? Did I say something-"

"You know damn well what the hell you've done!" Kyo turns himself around,grabbing onto Yuki's collar as he slams him up against the door roughly not even caring if anyone could hear the loud bang.

"O-ow ahh K-kyo stop-"

"Don't give me that shit you know damn well that random jerk off in the car was something!" He rages, hauling his collar up further to almost choke him.

Yuki's groans as his hand overlaps Kyos to try and pull him off. "Kyo ahhh stop please I-im ahh-"

"Then fucking explained to me what is all this acting weirdly around me for huh?!"

"K-kyo!"

The boy was trying to catch his breath with squirming and gripping onto kyo's hand tightly like he couldn't fight even though he could. He was defenseless, caught by the cat that was now holding him up by his tail to have him all to himself. He just wanted to know, he had to known, but being brought to hurting him was something he could never do to Yuki now. He just can't hurt him anymore!

Kyo stops. loosening the grip on his collar to bring Yuki onto his chest, pressing his lips against his.


End file.
